The New Beginning
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: LP (the daughter of Frank) and Miracle (the birth daughter of Riff Raff and Magenta) embark on strange journeys on the planet Earth after approximately a year of changes, Riff and Magenta now live in the castle and Frank lives in Denton TV Station. The girls' lives change in many ways, based on many Rocky Horror RP's with my dear friend, AnnaleaseTurner. No flames allowed.
1. Back to School: Part 1

**A/N: A little story I'm working on based on my Rocky Horror RP's with AnnaleaseTurner. This is sort of set in both The Transylvanian Affair trilogy but more in the middle of Part Two (stories can be found on my DeviantART and Wattpad of the same name) and somewhere near the middle as well as on Best Friends with Benefits on my account. AnnaleaseTurner and I only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Richard O'Brien. Read & Review as always! :) **

* * *

It was nearing the end of summer. The leaves were changing color, the air was getting a bit more cooler, a lot of people were wearing jackets more. That only meant one thing: Autumn had come to Denton. LP watched outside as the leaves changed and people who had come to the TV Station were wearing warmer clothes than shorts and sleeveless tops.

"This is a season called Fall, or some people call it Autumn," Nation educated her new step-daughter. "We don't have it back on Transsexual, but it's a lovely season."

"It _is _lovely." LP agreed.

"A lot of children start back to school," Nation added in the former princess's education. "Would you like to go to school?"

LP looked back at her. "You mean, I can go and learn with other people my age?"

"Oh, yes, child. I thought you may like it, your father told me that when they weren't too busy, Riff Raff and Magenta often tutored you."

"They did, Daddy said that school can be dangerous, so he decided to home educate me."

"Well, it _can _be, LP, but you can have fun other than learning and make all sorts of new friends."

"W-What if no one likes me...?"

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?"

LP shrugged her shoulders, looking sad.

"Oh, sweetie," Nation stroked her hair lightly. "If they don't like you, then who needs them? You'll find a friend or two. Besides, Miracle will be there."

"David too?" LP lit up a little.

Nation chuckled. "Yes, David too... He ought to be there."

"Did you and Cosmo go to school?"

"Oh, yes, we loved school. Especially when Career Day came."

"What's career day?"

"It's usually when a bunch of grown-ups come to school and tell children what their jobs are so kids can have an idea of what they want to do with their life when they grow up. Maybe you don't know now, but you have plenty of time to think about that. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be, but Cosmo insisted on becoming a doctor, even if he wasn't that good in biology and health class."

LP laughed a bit, imagining Cosmo being a kid like her once. "When did you discover you wanted to be a doctor, Nation?"

Nation sighed a bit, thinking back on the golden memories of her childhood. "Well, when I was a bit older when Cosmo and I were getting at a legal age to take care of ourselves, I realized how much I loved spending time with my brother, even if he annoyed me at times, that maybe I could help him out until I got more experience and could assist him in any medicine. Shortly after we came to Earth, we had met Farley and he wanted new subjects for a television program he had an idea for and made us doctors. After playing doctors, we grew fond of it, and I decided to be Cosmo's assistant. We had a nurse before Laura came along, but she quit."

"I wonder if I'll be a doctor..." LP wondered to herself.

"We'll see, why don't we get you some stuff ready for school? You got a week before Denton Schools are back in session."

"A week?" LP bit her lip.

"Don't worry," Nation patted her head. "I'm sure you'll do fine, my dear."

* * *

The next day, Nation decided to have Laura take LP to the local market to get some school supplies such as a backpack, lunchbox, notebooks, pencils, pens, binders, folders, and maybe an apple for the teacher. LP was a teenager technically, but she still held onto Laura's hand as they walked into the market. Some people stared at LP, since they had not seen or heard of her before, but they felt they could recognize Laura based on her looks, but she wore casual clothes such as a yellow top with pink short pants and red sneakers.

"Oh, school is fun, it can be boring at times, but you'll love your first time there," Laura told LP as they walked down the market aisles to get the things on Nation's back to school list. "It's best you pay attention to any lesson... No matter how boring it might be. Can ya do that for me, honey?"

"I can try..." LP shrugged. "I always paid attention to Riff Raff and Magenta when they tutored me. I feel like I'm not smart enough though."

"Oh, hon, don't worry about it... Everyone has trouble here and there in school. I was always sometimes not paying attention in school cuz my friends were more interesting," Laura giggled, then covered her mouth. "Try not to do that, sweetie."

"Okay, Aunty Laura." LP had gotten over thinking of her as 'Aunty Columbia the Groupie' as she and Frank moved into the TV Station and now saw her as her new nanny. LP deeply missed Columbia and her tap dancing and not to mention those times Eddie would come over, but Laura and Ricky would have to do, as she had now adjusted to them and not just earning a new mother, Nation, and uncle, Cosmo.

Laura and LP looked over several back to school items. They didn't do any clothes shopping since LP's school had a uniform requirement. She wouldn't mind the uniforms though, it made her feel more back home, even if they were different from back home that she barely knew. Laura made sure LP had a lot of cuddly back to school items to make her feel comfortable. Laura paid for everything and she tried to settle the clerk checking them out as he was an avid viewer of Dentonvale and immediately recognized her. The girls got back in Laura's car and they drove back to the station to organize everything and have things ready for when LP starts school next week.

* * *

Nation was in the dining room with Frank as they shared a nice meal by candlelight which was recommended by Cosmo. Nation had been studying Frank lately to see why he was the way he is, and often made note that his mother had raised him that way and she was a bit like him with parenting Frank himself and his younger sisters.

"I'm really sorry for the way I treat Little Precious," Frank sighed sadly. "I'll get better, I promise... It's just... I'm so worried about her being out in the big world like this. She's far away from the home she barely even knows."

"It's okay, Frank, darling," Nation told him, while eating some of the spaghetti she made for them. After a swallow, she spoke again. "You just have to learn to let her breathe and try things on her own. Your mother never let you outside the castle and she gave YOU suitors."

"Yes..."

Nation patted the transvestite's hand. "Just let her explore for her own. She's new to Earth just as well as you are, if I recall, you were on Earth before she was born."

"I mostly wanted to escape my crazy mother... Then I came back before she'd even miss me."

Nation looked around and chuckled. "I don't blame you."

Frank raised an eyebrow at her.

"My mother drove _me _crazy too," Nation explained, chuckling a bit. "Mother's are funny people, Frank. They help you, let you grow, feed you, clothe you, teach you, then they drive you up the wall as you get older. Don't get me started on growing up with a woman like Quinn McKinley," she then smiled lightly. "I'm just excited to become a mother myself... I never found the right guy and people assumed I'd be into Cosmo since incest runs in our family..."

"I heard a rumor that Riff Raff and Magenta's parents were distant cousins."

"I can't really tell you if that's true or not... I never really knew them myself, Cosmo and I didn't know about the Vitus's until we were in junior high and we found out that we were cousins. You got cousins, don't you, Frankie?"

Frank made a disgusted look on his face as she said that. Not the pet name, he loved it when people called him that, but just the question about cousins. "You don't know about DeLordy?"

"Oh, DeLordy is your cousin?" Nation sounded familiar now.

"Well, he's my first cousin once-removed... He was popular before I was born and tried to take the throne since, well, I hadn't been born yet, but once my mother gave birth to me, she decided her eldest child gets the throne and she wanted me to follow her example. She didn't know if she was going to have children or not so she almost gave it to DeLordy because back then, he was the only eligible person for the job."

"I don't really like DeLordy."

"I don't think anyone does, honestly... He has a sick, stalker crush on Magenta. That woman MAY frighten me, but I wouldn't let that bastard take her if she didn't want to."

Nation looked amused. "You're afraid of Magenta?"

Frank's eyes widened, then he glanced at her. "Shut. Up..." he sounded childish now.

Nation laughed a little and smiled once LP came in with her new backpack. "Well, don't we look ready for school?"

"I'm a little nervous..." LP sighed, shakily, but had a smile on her face. "Can Miracle come over later and help me with this school thing?"

"Of course, dear, it's alright to be nervous on your first day, but you'll learn you'll overcome it once you get settled."

"Thanks, Nation..."

"If a boy hurts you, let me know." Frank said, cautiously.

LP sighed again. "Yes, Daddy... I'm gonna tell Miracle she can come over, okay?"

"Okay, hon, have fun." Nation smiled.

* * *

LP bobbed her head and dashed back to her bedroom. She had been organizing her bag and had told Miracle about her going into school on one of the monitors Frank back with him when they both officially moved into the TV Station and gave the Vitus family the castle in return. Riff and Magenta made frequent trips to Transsexual for Miracle so she could get adjusted and know where she really came from due to being raised on Earth nearly her whole life. LP told Miracle everything, but she spoke so fast and high like how Columbia would get side-tracked in conversations, however, Miracle was able to understand anything LP was saying.

"Sounds great, Lil," Miracle smiled. "School vas rough for me, but I'm sure you vill have a good time."

"Thanks, Mir," LP smiled back, then showed her backpack. "Laura picked this out."

"Aww, how cute, it's blue, you like blue, right?" Miracle smiled.

"Uh-huh!" LP nodded, hugging the backpack. "Mir, will you be in school with me?"

Miracle pulled a face, deep in thought. "I should be... I'll ask Mom and Dad vhen I get the chance. Oh, by the vay, vhen are you gonna be on Dentonvale?" she laughed a bit.

LP laughed too, pulling an amused face. "I should be on when Cosmo and Nation do a back to school show. I'll say hi to you and Riff Raff and Magenta!"

"Ve vould appreciate that, little vun."

"Stop callin' me little..." LP pretended to pout. "I'm only two years younger than yooou!"

"Little is in your name, Little Precious." Miracle gave a teasing grin.

"Oh, how are the babies doing?"

"They seem to be fine so far, I'll be staying over vunce the tvins start to need doctor support."

"Do you know if they're boys or girls yet?"

"Not yet... They haven't told me."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I should explain," Miracle cleared her throat. "LP, I have this special sense, a lot of Transylvanians have their own, usually they can sense their children before they're born, some can have flash forwards, and basically anything that separates us from the human race. Anyvay, my sense is that I can sense my unborn children and tell them to settle down, kick, or let me know if they are boys or girls. For example, if I told them to kick lightly if one was a boy, they vould do so. Vhen I had cravings, I usually asked _them _vhat _they _vanted to eat, vun kick for salad or two kicks for chicken sandviches. It's a little hard to explain to a child, no offense."

"None taken." LP smiled a little.

"Also, my parents, Cosmo and I suggested something for you, it's okay if you don't vant to do it, but..." Miracle bit her lip, looking into LP's eyes. "Little Precious, if something vere to happen to me and Cosmo, ve vould like YOU to become their godmother."

"You mean it, Mir?"

"Of course, I do, I may have known you shorter than I've known anyvun else in Denton, but you are my one and only best friend... Next to Cosmo, of course."

LP sniffled, smiling. "Oh, thank you, Miracle! Are you sure you can come to school with your babies, Mir, though? Won't you get in trouble?"

"I shouldn't," Miracle replied. "You can't see the bump yet, but vhen it's about time for the tvins to be born, I'll have to leave school a vhile. Hopefully it'll be during vinter holiday."

"Winter's the season with the snow, right?"

"Yes, you'll love vinter, LP, it'll make you feel like you're back on Transsexual."

"What _is _snow, anyway?"

"Frozen rain, it comes down like a vhite, fluffy flake, you can catch them on your tongue."

LP smiled, feeling intrigued.

"I better get going, Dad vants to make a nursery for the tvins for vhen I visit them after I marry Cosmo."

"Okay, bye Miracle, good to hear from you."

"Same here, talk you later, sleep sveet."

"Sleep sweet?" LP couldn't help but laugh.

Miracle tried to think of the right way to say that phrase, then rolled her eyes playfully. "You know vhat I mean! Bye, honey."

"Bye!" LP waved, then waited for Miracle to reach over and turn off the monitor. LP then went back to packing and made sure she had everything on Nation's list and seemed excited now about starting public school, and not just any public school, a public school on Earth.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Frank was taking Miracle and LP to school. He drove over to Denton Middle School in his old pickup truck. He gave a close eye on the students and made sure there weren't any dangerous boys to take advantage of LP. He was slowly getting to be a better parent, mostly with Nation's teachings as she had always wanted to be a mother and even talked with Frank about having a child of their own sometime besides LP who is Frank's daughter and only Nation's step-daughter. Frank pulled to a stop and smiled.

"Alright girls, have a good day!" Frank called to them.

LP and Miracle unbuckled their seat-belts and left the truck. They waved to Frank as he waved back and drove back to the TV Station.

"Bye, Daddy!" LP called. She then instantly frowned. "Miracle, why couldn't Daddy come in with us?"

"Parents don't come to school unless somevun calls them or there's a conference." Miracle explained. "Don't worry, ve'll go back home..." she offered a warm smile to the younger girl.

"Oh."

"Don't vorry, ve'll be fine. Come on, let's get you inside, your Daddy and Nation already have you registered."

* * *

LP and Miracle went inside the school. LP looked all around to see many students that were children like her, but very different. They all were many different shapes and sizes, she had never met another young human in person other than David and those three girls who made fun of her and Miracle when they were on their way to the TV Station for the first time. Miracle had to be held back a little so she would be in the same grade as LP so they could spend time together easier and LP could get to know the school better. Miracle came inside their first class together, Science.

"I think I'll be good in this one, Miracle, Daddy's a scientist after all." LP spoke up.

"Yeah, your dad's great, I can't believe he vas able to reanimate a corpse to make Rock-erm,... Ricky..." Miracle replied.

When Frank, Columbia, and Rocky were brought back to life by Riff Raff after the infamous 'Denton Affair', Frank woke up with his memories but Rocky and Columbia didn't since they were hit by the Medusa ray and their brains were altered and were shot dead and woke up differently. Columbia's hair went back to its natural hair color as brown and she woke up as the woman she was before, Laura Ansalong. Also Rocky didn't have much of a life before since he was dead and reanimated and restarted his life and after he died again, Laura named him Ricky, and is now Rest Home Ricky.

"Actually, YOUR dad recreated Rocky, MY Daddy just took all the credit... I'm sorry, Miracle."

"It's okay, you're still my best friend, and ve're all moving on. You now have a proper father and a new mother."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Come on, Lil, ve better hurry inside, ve don't vant to be late to class on the first day."

* * *

LP nodded and went inside with Miracle. The classroom looked how LP had imagined, it was cool inside, as it was still a bit warm outside as summer was finishing up. There were tables and stools for everyone to sit with a big desk in the front of the classroom. The master of the classroom must have sat there, otherwise it would be unfair if a student were able to sit in the bigger desk. There was a clock on the wall and boards on the other sides. There were a few other students in the classroom already. LP had recognized Sapphire Hapschatt and tried to avoid time with her, as did Miracle, who had tried befriending Sapphire at first due to Brad and Janet being friends with Betty and Ralph.

"You can sit vith me, Lil." Miracle whispered.

LP smiled brightly and went to a back table with Miracle and set her bag down. She then took out her notebook and a pencil, and put her hands on her desk, ready to learn among other students. "So, where is the master of this class?" LP asked.

"Probably in the teacher's lounge and he or she is called a teacher, not a master," Miracle explained. "You vill call the man Mister and the voman Miss, Misses, or Ms. depending on if she is married or not."

"And you call an adult male Mister regardless of being married or not?" LP asked.

"Correct."

"Okay, I hope this goes well."

"It should." Miracle patted her shoulder.

Sapphire was checking her make-up before class started and a few more students came in. David had come and LP smiled once she had seen him and he sat in the table in front of the girls.

"Hey, Precious." David smiled.

"Hi, David, Daddy and Nation enrolled me in a public school so I can learn with you and Miracle!" LP beamed.

"I see that, school will be a lot more interesting with you here." David was really happy to see the girl he had considered as his suitable soul mate. LP felt the same about him, though, David does not know that she and the others are aliens, she wants to wait to see if they are soul mates and will ask someone about the Transylvanian sign to make it so.

The door opened as there was a key jiggling on the other side. LP and Miracle turned their heads to get a glimpse of their new teacher and they looked in shock.

"Hello, students, my name is Brad Majors and I'll be your science teacher this year."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh suspense! :D so, how was that? Kind reviews are appreciated :) **


	2. Back to School: Part 2

**A/N: Part Two of this chapter, make sure you've read Part One first. Read & Review. **

* * *

Miracle's eyes widened. Brad was there, she had not seen Brad since he ran off with Janet to escape Farley's clutches back when Janet became Miss Mental Health. LP looked a little nervous and shocked, unsure of how to feel around the man. The other students looked at Brad dully and David did the same, since he didn't really know Brad.

The man gave a smile and clapped his hands together. "Let's get started with role call, shall we?" he went to his desk and took out the paper with everyone's names on them. He looked agape at the names that really stood out to him. Little Precious Furter and Miracle Vitus. Once Miracle found out her real name she decided to go by it as she was certain she would never be a Majors again, even if Brad was a more tolerable parent than Janet was. Brad's face paled as he saw the new students were girls he was very familiar with already.

After attendance, Brad decided the students should learn about the scientific method and he had them take notes. A couple of the students griped about it due to having schoolwork on the first day back, but LP, Miracle, and David did what was expected of them. After the slideshow Brad created for them, he let them talk amongst themselves while class was ending in a few minutes.

"So, you two know that guy?" David asked, gesturing to Brad, but not exactly pointing to him.

LP nodded.

It was Miracle who gave a more clear answer. "Vhen I vas a baby, he and Janet found me and they adopted me as their child, but they veren't married yet. They got married sometime after Betty and Ralph's vedding and they vent avay to their honeymoon. That vas also vhen I met LP since Brad and Janet vanted to tell Dr. Scott about their engagement and ve got a flat tire on the vay and ended up by the castle."

David let the story settle in his mind. He nodded as Miracle told him the story and admired his honesty. "He seems nice... How's Janet? I remember when she was Miss Mental Health, she seemed a bit gruesome."

"I blame the fame," LP cut in. "Fame does crazy things to people. She also seemed to had changed a lot since we last saw her and Brad since they came to the castle the first time."

"That's true." Miracle nodded in agreement to that.

"Whoa..." David whispered.

The bell rang which made the other students pack up and leave. LP and Miracle were about to follow David out and head to their other classes. They were stopped by Brad who had called after them.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Majors?" LP asked.

"It's fine, and Little Precious, you can call me Brad outside of class," the man replied gently. "I want to talk with you two. How are you, having me as your teacher?"

LP and Miracle eyed each other. They then shared a shrug and looked back at the man.

"It's okay, I guess... It's a little veird to get used to." Miracle shrugged at him.

"Not sure what to say, really." LP added.

"I see...I don't want any hard feelings after all we'd been through, not to mention Janet..."

"Brad, it's okay, really." Miracle told him.

"Well, okay, you're both free to come by the house anytime." Brad offered.

"Where do you live?" LP asked.

"A little community neighborhood not too far from here, we're house 1975." Brad answered with a gentle smile.

* * *

Miracle and LP smiled. They then decided to head to their next classes. After school, David was busy with stuff from home, but Miracle told LP she would come home with her so they could do their homework together and the older girl could help in any way she could. The girls rode Frank's truck back to the station and everyone talked about their day.

Nation went in her old room she shared used to share with Cosmo. They at first thought they would like sharing a room together, they thought they could be soul mates, however, when they both preformed the Transylvanian sign, they felt nothing. It was only when Nation sparked with Frank and Cosmo sparked with Miracle they knew what their destiny was.

Cosmo was in the room, making up the bed. "Oh, hello there, Nation, can I help you?"

Nation bit her lip a little. "Cosmo, have you ever wanted to be an uncle?"

"Uncle?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "I never thought of it before... I thought I was one to the princess, but..." his eyes then became wider than they ever had before. "N-N-Nation, are you... Pregnant?"

The female doctor shook her head. "No, at least... Not yet... Frank and I were talking and we were thinking maybe giving Little Precious a little brother or sister sometime would be nice. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you, you like children, don't you, Cos?"

"Well, kind of..." Cosmo smiled apologetically. "You were a bit of an annoying child when we were growing up..."

Nation pulled a teasing face. "I wasn't annoying, you made me that way!"

The McKinley siblings chuckled and shook their heads at each other.

"Well, I'm sure I'd grow to love a niece or nephew from you," Cosmo shrugged, smiling. "I'm kind of growing into the idea of children myself since I found out Miracle was going to have twins."

"Aww, Daddy Cosmo..." Nation beamed.

* * *

LP and Miracle came in just then.

"Hi, Nation!" LP hugged the red-headed woman's legs.

Nation kissed her forehead. "Hi, honey, how was your first day of school?"

"Interesting," LP shrugged a bit, mostly due to her having to see Brad first thing in the morning for a while now. "I'm really good at science, I knew the scientific method before a lot of the other students."

"Yeah, science is really her forte." Miracle added with a smile.

"That's my girl!" Frank beamed.

"Math seems a little tricky, and I'm learning a lot of new words in English... Not too bad though, the food isn't as good as yours or Aunty Laura's, Nation." LP continued.

"Yeah, school food is always an acquired taste." Nation told her with a smile and held her stomach.

"Brad invited us over once." LP pointed out.

Frank and Nation's eyes widened.

"He did?" Frank asked.

"Yuh-huh," Miracle nodded. "I'm not sure if I vould be able to go, but if Lil vishes to, I'll accompany her."

"We'll have to see about that, okay?" Nation told them. "We're not saying no, but we'll see what we can do. We got big plans not only just you going to school, Little Precious."

"Oh, yeah?" LP looked at them. "Like what?"

"We'll tell you when Cosmo and Nation meet Macy for Good Morning, Denton." Frank told her, not wanting to spoil any surprises that may come too late or too early.

"Why don't you two get your homework done?" Nation suggested.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They then dashed to the station's dining room to do it.

Frank and Nation smiled at each other.

"You really think you'll want a B-A-B-Y around?" Nation whispered.

"I really don't mind anymore," Frank shrugged with a smile. "No one else seems to mind."

"Oh, then we better get down to business."

"That's my favorite job."

Frank and Nation laughed and hurried up to their bedroom.

* * *

LP's fingers tapped around the calculator as she chewed on her pencil's eraser and stared at the worksheet she was given. Miracle seemed to have no problem with her homework and finished as quick as she could. She, however, saw that LP was having trouble and scooted her chair closer to the girl.

"Lil, vould you like some help?" Miracle offered.

LP looked at her, sheepishly. "Uhh... No thanks... I-I gotta get my work done, Mir."

"Lil, if you need help, ask for it. It's important you get good grades in school and not just worry about getting it done."

"What if the teachers don't help me?"

"Teachers help everyvun, if you're stuck next time you're in a class, just raise your hand and ask for help."

"I-I'm a little nervous about asking in front of everybody..."

"You could talk to them after class." Miracle suggested.

"Won't they mind?" LP asked, still chewing on her pencil with apprehension.

"I don't think so," Miracle told her with a smile. "They're teachers, they can help you vith all sorts of things and maybe even become your best friend. Next to me, of course." she playfully smirked.

LP laughed a bit, then looked at her endless math homework. "I guess I could use a little help..."

"Okay, let's get started."

Cosmo was watching. He smiled fondly at Miracle helping Little Precious. The blonde girl would make a very wonderful mother. He then decided to get back to work and let the girls do their homework in peace. LP had to admit, her first day of school ever was exhausting, but very thrilling. Because she had Miracle and David there with her.


End file.
